Halkenburg Hui Guo Rou
Halkenburg Hui Guo Rou (ハルケンブルグ゠ホイコーロ, Harukenburugu Hoikōro) is the Ninth Prince of the Kakin Empire and the son of his father's second wife, Duazul.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 349 Appearance Halkenburg has a set of sharp curly hair, shared with his brother Luzurus and his sisters Camilla and Tubeppa, and sideburns of the same color. He has a mashed-in nose. His first appearance sees him wearing a suit. Personality He has a poor relationship with his mother and two sisters and finds the only person he likes to be his brother Tserriednich. He intends to change the politics of the royal family, openly opposing them. Kurapika speculated he suffers from angst and alienation, and that he is strict on himself and others, as later confirmed by Oito.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 33, Chapter 350 He is also a pacifist. Unlike his siblings, he has no intention on continuing with the succession battle, refusing to win his crown through bloodshed by committing fratricide and sororicide.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 361 Furthermore, he had his subordinates offer a silent prayer for Prince Momoze and is deeply saddened by her demise. He is determined to stop the Succession War and undeterred by the risk of imprisonment.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 375 He has a good relationship with his subordinates as well, as he is horrified to find his bodyguards unconscious on the floor under some mysterious circumstances.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 362 When he wakes up, the now conscious bodyguards give him a friendly greeting.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 366 Although it took a visible emotional toll on him, Halkenburg was willing to kill his father and start a revolution to stop the succession contest and change Kakin. When he failed, he immediately attempted suicide to escape Nasubi's machinations. However, he survived and was swayed by his father's philosophy, who told him that the lives of the princes mean little against those of the people and that whatever change Halkenburg wants to make, he must make himself after seizing power. This made him willing to win the right to the crown.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 382 On the day of the banquet, Prince Halkenburg is briefly immobilized by the music of Melody's flute performance.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 383 Background While in grade school, he was admitted to boarding school. The isolation caused rumors of him being exiled and hiding from assassins arose. He posted on Facebox that Tserriednich is the only prince with whom he has an amiable disposition. At age 15, he skipped grades to attend the world's most prestigious university, Miwal. He studied physics there and also won a silver medal in the world championships of archery he participated in. At some point, he proposed a change in the Kakin royal family's government which gave him supporters, but also enemies. Plot Succession Contest arc Halkenburg is introduced standing in front of a bookcase, engrossed reading a book. Kurapika researches him because he believes that he can get close to Tserriednich via Halkenburg. Halkenburg, however, did not send any request for bodyguards and it was really the eighth wife of King Nasubi, Queen Oito. On August 8th, Halkenburg participates in the ceremony on the eve of the voyage and waves to the audience. He then takes part in a formal event, where he is talking to Tserriednich. Like the rest of his family, he will reside in the 1st deck of the Black Whale.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 34, Chapter 358 During the first dinner banquet, Halkenburg approaches his father for a private conversation. He informs his father that he's withdrawing from the Succession War, believing that he does not need to win his crown through bloodshed. He also explains that he only went through all the formalities to save his face for his father. As he speaks, his Guardian Spirit Beast perched idly on his shoulders and with a smile, King Nasubi accepts his withdrawal. Returning to his quarters, Halkenburg is left in shock and horror upon returning to his private quarters, seeing all fifteen of his bodyguards knocked out unconscious under some mysterious circumstances. Awakening from his rest, Halkenburg rushes into the next room and sees that all of his previously unconscious bodyguards are all alive and well. He contemplates if the whole situation was a dream, but also notices a pinion attached to his left wrist. Halkenburg agrees to send his bodyguards to learn Nen under Kurapika.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 368 After inferring the pinions on the back of his and the bodyguards' hands are somehow connected to his Guardian Spirit Beast, he sends Yuhirai and Shedule and allows the two to divulge any information they have to offer.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 35, Chapter 369 The following morning, he gathers his bodyguards to have a moment of silent prayer for Prince Momoze. Unbeknownst to him, this causes the aura of all his bodyguards to spike. Afterward, he resolves to speak with his father again to beg him to stop the Succession War. When a guard reminds him that any audience with the King is forbidden until the next banquet, Halkenburg retorts he welcomes disqualification. The guard tries to dissuade him as he risks imprisonment. Shedding tears, the prince declares that doing nothing while his siblings are murdered is the same as letting them die. Five bodyguards plus Shikaku accompany him. The royal army, however, denies him entry. Halkenburg insists on leaving them a letter for his father, but his interlocutor states the best he can do is hand it to the Grand Chamberlain and that the Ninth Prince should simply give it directly to the king at the next banquet. Halkenburg objects it will be too late by then and promises to return the following day with another letter, and so on until he is granted an audience.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 36, Chapter 376 True to his words, he shows up every day, until on the fourth day, the army guards lower do not have their guns at the ready, his Guardian Spirit Beasts puts Shikaku to sleep. He and his bodyguards pull their guns on the guards and Halkenburg forces his way to his father's room, ordering him at gunpoint to stop the succession contest. Nasubi proclaims that it is out of his hands and that he has no intention of discouraging it. He urges Halkenburg to act, so the prince shoots him, but Nasubi's Guardian Spirit Beast stops the bullet in mid-air. The king summons Nugui, who tells Halkenburg that neither he nor his guards will be punished for his assassination attempt. The prince tries to commit suicide in defiance, but his own Guardian Spirit Beast stops him. Nasubi asks him about the trolley problem, which Halkenburg interprets as the dilemma of choosing between the other princes or the people of the kingdom. Laughing, Nasubi tells him that there is no real choice, since it is the people of Kakin who must survive, and what matters is only who will pull the lever. He declares that if Halkenburg believes a king not to be necessary, he must first pay the moral price and become it. Swayed, Halkenburg resigns himself to actively participating in the succession contest. He and his men return to Room 1009. Before Shikaku can take his ability, Halkenburg fires an aura arrow at him, taking over his free will in exchange for the body of his subordinate Sumidori. On the day of the banquet, Prince Halkenburg is briefly transfixed by the music of Melody's flute performance.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 383 The following morning Halkenburg formulates conjectures as to what happened to Shikaku's consciousness after he hit him with his arrow. He lists four possibilities: it was destroyed; it went into Sumidori's dormant body; it is still in his body, but suppressed by Sumidori's consciousness; it went somewhere else or in someone else. Since his ability manifested as soon as he resolved to win the succession contest, Halkenburg comes up with a hypothesis which his soldiers regard as sensible. He specifies that he would need a Nen expert's opinion, but to test the extent of his power, he asks Sumidori to commit suicide while in Shikaku's body. Sumidori accepts and, while he rings the doorbell of Prince Luzurus' room, the aura of Halkenburg and his other guards spikes again, only to fade shortly after Sumidori shoots himself. Sumidori's body awakens and Halkenburg demands to know his affiliation and ID number.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 386 On Tuesday morning Halkenburg activates his ability again,Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 388 rendering Vict's attacks useless and defeating him. Sergeant Balsamilco has him detained based on circumstantial evidence.Hunter × Hunter, Chapter 389 Halkenburg's Employees Abilities & Powers As a prince of Kakin, Halkenburg holds significant political power and wealth, although not on the level of the elder Princes. The fact he was able to attend the most prestigious university in the world at the age of 15 speaks for an extreme degree of academic intelligence. Furthermore, his intellect is brilliant, causing Kurapika to state that even among his siblings, Halkenburg's achievements excel and stand out. His education should have provided him with impeccable knowledge of physics. Halkenburg is presumably one of the best archers in the world, having won a silver medal in the world championships of archery he participated in. He has a natural charisma since he has a lot of supporters. He has shown to possess a talent for strategy when he used his letters to cause the royal army to lower their guard. He has also given proof of notable analytical abilities while speculating on how his newfound power works without having any prior knowledge of Nen. Nen After making his resolve to win the succession contest, Halkenburg developed a Nen ability. Balsamilco concluded that it was bestowed on him by his Guardian Spirit Beast. Guardian Spirit Beast Like the rest of his siblings, Halkenburg received an egg from which a Guardian Spirit Beast, a variety of Nen beast, hatched to protect him. As a parasitic-type ability, he has no control over it. The Guardian Spirit Beast is subjected to two rule-like instincts: it is unable to fight other Guardian Spirit Beasts as well as to directly attack the host of one. Battles Quotes * (To Nasubi) "I don't desire a bloody throne." * (To a bodyguard) "If I do nothing and there's another victim, I might as well have killed them myself!" * (To a guard) "I'll come again tomorrow. With the letter. Until he sees me, I'll keep coming... the next day, and the next. don't desire a bloody throne." Trivia Intertextuality and References * Halkenburg shooting himself only for his Guardian Spirit Beast to catch the bullet may be a reference to a scene in the first chapter of ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'''s ''Stardust Crusaders'' arc, where Jotaro demonstrates his Stand via the same method. Translations around the World References Navigation fr:Harukenburugu_Hoicoro Category:Male characters Category:Kakin Royal Family Category:Black Whale 1 Passengers Category:Unknown Nen type users